Shall We Duel?
by Krymmm
Summary: It's Friday night here at my little home. And our matches are always the same. But Am I the only one who would want to play as if it was real? This story is based of my blue/red burn/ Phoenix deck and my boyfriend's white Kithkin deck.
1. Intro

I stumbled into my front door after a very stressful day at work. I dropped my keys onto the dining table and kicked my flats off my feet. Unclasping the clip in my hair, my blonde locks draped down my shoulders. His eyes locked on to mine and his wondrous smile stretched across his face. My handsome boyfriend sitting on the couch had patiently waited for me to arrive. Nuka, My little cat has rubbed his head on my shin and bellowed his hungry meow.

"ugh, okay okay." I gave Nuka a small bowl of cat food, Purina in fact and slouched next to my handsome.

"Hey. I missed you."

His kissed my forehead. "I've missed you too. How was work?"

As usual, I sigh and say the same thing. "Sucks."

"Well, your home now right?"

I smiled and placed my lips on his lightly. Our nights are our own, and they have kind of become a routine. We either get food somewhere nearby, or I'll make us a nice home cooked meal. We'll lounge on our purple couch, watch the latest TV trend as we eat and afterwards... We strike. This time tonight we had breakfast for dinner and I made a very tasty egg sandwich for us both with some crispy apple smoked bacon. We munched on our food as we watched the newest episode of some sci-fi action show. After sipping down his final sip to his Miller Light he looks over at me and asks, "Do you want to play Magic?"

It was Friday after all. Today on the other hand, I was just very tired and didn't feel like it. I leaned my head in and made a face to show I didn't want to. He narrowed his eyes. "Come on! Just one game please?"

What's one game? So I stood up. "Fine. _One._"

He smiled and we made some space on the floor and pulled out our decks from our little ottoman next to the sofa. He pulls out his solid white deck encased in black sleeves. My cards Is encased in red and I wield a red blue theme. We both started shuffling our decks and I hoped for the best. We had both played when we were younger and picked it back up maybe a few years ago. His strategic mind is far more superior than mine, but I'm always hopeful. He looked up at me to ask who is going first. I drew my seven cards and before looking at him replied, "You can."

With that, I closed my eyes and inhaled. The duel has started.


	2. Duel Pt1

**So far the cards being used in this part of the match is as follows:**

**Turn One: Rustic Clachan, Goldmeadow Harrier, Mountain, Lightning bolt.****  
Turn Two: Plain, Ballyrush Banneret, Sulfur Falls, Searing Spear.  
Turn Three: Plain, Kinsbaile Borderguard, Mountain, Chandra's Pheonix.  
Turn Four: Wizened Cenn, Figure Of Destiny, Unsummon.**

The living room had faded to this black void Leaving us standing in the middle. I looked over to my boyfriend who was now standing a good few feet away from me. His very casual jeans and a white tee had turned into a brand new appearance. His blackish gray beanie was now gone from his scalp. Luckly, his facial features stayed the same. He was in a tight white leather trench coat with large black buttons that draped down to his black leather boots snuggling over his black undershirt. His coat beamed of an enchanting light, badges patched all along the sleeves symbolizing his wins. I glance down to gaze at my attire; Red leather boots with stiletto heels lacing upon black leather leggings and a red and black aged leather vest tightened around my torso. The ends of my hair burned a slight orange and yellow as well as my fingertips.

I stepped back a few inches and waited for his first move. Within seconds, the void was painted with this beautiful little town with a small little church and a smokestack chimney. The sky turned a very light blue with small puffy white clouds filling the emptiness in the sky. Grass had formed below his feet and rubble leading towards several little homes. A small little woman scurried along the way down the rubble toward one of the homes she looked as if she was late for something. I knew what had decided to use first: Rustic Clachan. Just then the same little lady that just scampered down the road bolted out of the house in a full suit of armor and a slingshot. She was ready to bring hell to me. "Make your move my dear."

I will be I who brings hell first. On my side of the void the darkness gradually turned into a trench of mountains and my side of the battlefield grew hot and humid. Thunder began to rumble and dark clouds crept over the mountains. Miss little Kithkin peered up at the clouds that suddenly eclipsed the sun. A loud crack and lightning flashed onto the Kithkin woman and pelted her to the ground. A grin melted onto my face as I gave him an opportunity for his next turn.

A small field the formed around the town. Birds flew past my boyfriend as a pretty plain full of yellow flowers and a mix of tall grass began to grow. The sun rays highlighted the flowers turning them almost white. The petals to those flowers flew off into the wind a small Kithkin man carrying a large banner came running through the field. He followed the path the rubble had made into the village to alarmed the other Kithkin of an attack as he made it over to where the woman had fallen. He called the medics to take his fallen companion away. He came to halt and started to breathe heavy waiting for his summoner to call his next move.

Behind me, another mold of a mountain erupted into a moderate sized volcano. Stream rose from the edged crater and magma bubbled against the teeth of the volcano. the edged rocks surrounding the volcano flared and have become molten; Burning a strong orange and yellow. Just then, a larger mountain formed above it towering over the volcano and slowly water dripped lightly into the slag. steadily, the water rolled off of the mountain creating a small waterfall to simmer the volcano from eruption. I've created a Sulfur Falls. With a flick of my wrist I had casted a thin long spear made of stone and wood. I stepped back and had dipped the spear into the magma of the Sulfur Falls, crackling the wood and setting it ablaze. I hesitated for a moment looking at the Kithkin man and back to my boyfriend. The sooner I get his team out the better. I stretch my arm out and send the spear flying. It pierced right through my boyfriends jacket and into the muscle of his shoulder. He grunted and singed his fingers when he reached to pull it out. He staggered slightly as the wood turned into soot and fell to the ground. His life down to seventeen.

"You wanna play tough?" His voice echoed as his turn began. The plain expanded, stretching toward my moutains. The kithkin with the banner waved it high and proud. He looked back to see an older Kithkin woman wielding two axes coming to join in his aide. Behind the woman Kithkin was a lone soldier carrying a spear twice his size. The banneret pulled out a sword from his back and charged in my direction. With nothing to cast back at the Kithkin, he had left a nice gash in my leg. I placed my fingers to the wound and burned the cut shut. I had lost two life.

My mountains had now blocked the sun and the smoke from my volcano was turning the sky to a darkish blue red. I moved back to my volcano and sat on one of the jagged rocks and cross my legs. "I've only begun my love... Chandra lend me you aide." Flames and magma started to drip from my fingertips. the mix dripped onto my pants and formed an egg. I cradled the egg in my palms as it started to hatch. The top of the egg's shall split and a beam of fire shot into the sky. It morphed into a phoenix and let out a firing screech. The phoenix stretched out its wings to an impressive length; Embers flickering off its smoldering feathers. A few waves of its wings, it charged over to the small Kithkin group Bellowed an evil roar flooded the banneret with its fire. His banner quickly turned to ashes, and fell to the ground. The brawny Kithkin woman watched in horror as she saw her fellow comrade lose his life. The phoenix flew back toward the volcano and perched on one of the rocks close by. I stretched my hands, welcoming anything he had planned to dish out.

There was some rustle and bustle in the distance. One of the homes in the village began to stir; The door opened and an old lady Kithkin with her nicely etched cane wobbled out to meet with my boyfriend. She stood by his side and stomped her cane on the ground. A gleam of light aurae around the stalky woman. The ray of light also encased an evil looking kithkin making his way to the battlefield. He held a steel sword and a neatly designed shield protecting his tiny frame. His eyes showing no sign of remorse and appeared to be deadly. The four Kithkin in front of me stood strong, ready for my next attack from my phoenix.

I tried hard not to show any type of emotion but I knew I was stuck this turn. I had no new mana to produce. With only three mana I tried to think of a solution... Then it clicked. _'It may not be much... but its a start._' My threat at this point was the Figure of Destiny. I had to take him out. Several clouds began to spin from above. They had began to take the shape of a tornado and a white orb composed in the middle of the eye. A moment past and the orb produced a light taking that Kithkin by force. He dropped his sword and shield and tugged on the grass to keep him in place. The force however, was too strong and swept the Kithkin away. My turn had now ended.


End file.
